Naruto Shippuden: Syndicate of Black
Naruto Shippūden: Syndicate of Black is a story created by users Theo, Six, and Long. It is set in the village and land of . Opening ---- In the rains of Amegakure.. ---- Thunderstorms - boisterous and fear-inspiring - shook the skies. Heavy rain flowed from the clouds in a downpour unique to the village of Amegakure. Crime ran rampant with the passing of the , and the industrialized city became unsafe with each passing month. But there was a person stepping up to defend the village in their place. Soon, the crimes began to stop. The criminals began to fear the title of the "Amegakure Knight". Months would continue on, but things were reverting back. Crimes resumed and criminals became more confident in their ambitions. A man emerged from it all with a goal in mind: to rule Amegakure. The Man The rain continued on endlessly. A tall man, lacking hair, stood at the window of a skyscraper. An eye patch hid the contents of his right eye. A woman of blue-green hair sat at a table, eyeing him. "It is almost time." She spoke with a voice made of silk. The man shifted after hearing her words and turned to face her. "Yes. But.." He started. "There is a small obstacle in the way of my objectives." The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She curiously said. The man grinned at her interest in his words. "Zetsubō is what they're named. A murderer who slaughtered an entire squad of my men. If it continues to happen, I won't have enough men by the time of the takeover." He informed the woman who was listening carefully. She laughed impishly with the joy of a child before giving her own opinion. "That simply won't do. I have heard of the Knight's power. He holds a magnificent dōjutsu in his arsenal. Many of your men will be disposed in the fight against him." She said. She placed a hand on her smooth face, covered by the shadows of the room. "Do you truly think you're equipped with enough modifications to kill him, Musui?" His gaze turned cold. He turned back around to observe the falling rain. "I'm powerful enough to kill the Amegakure Knight and Zetsubō." He stated harshly. The woman laughed once more. "And must I mention the woman that accompanies the Knight? She is in a class all on her own. I hope that you can handle all three of them." She said, exiting the dark room with a smile on her face. Musui clenched his teeth in anger. "To doubt my skill.. is a grave mistake." The Murderer A man gripped the kunai in his hand tightly. Trails of blood streamed down his face and onto his teeth. His eyes held shock and his body faced paralyzation. Shivers ran up and down his back. "This.. is impossible.." He said to himself. Before him, was absolute carnage. Multiple bodies, blood staining the wet grass below him. Decapitated heads laid next to his feet. The Knight The Lethal Protector, The Amegakure Knight, The Darkwing, names that would become a shield and sword for Takashi as he embarked on a dark campaign to clean his home of filth one body at a time . Blood ran the streets and corpses piled a mile high as he and Misora carved a trail that signified a legendary war on outlaws. Now returned only to see that in his absence dealing with a raving King, gone mad and other situations he was away. In that time crime had crept back up and claimed a grasp on the village he once saved. This time however Takashi came back with a few upgrades of his own, one of which was the return of his left arm, no more one armed fighting or wasting chakra on Susano'o hands. "Time to find my number one ally in these situations and start putting criminals in body bags". Takashi grinned in a sinister manner knowing the fun they would have in cleaning, where else could you kill and get away with it but here in the return in the city of outlaws. First he needed to put his ear to the ground and hit the streets, the bars and a few informants in the city. Once he hit the street and got his info he would start watching bodies hit the floor. Takashi was adamant on a few things, you don't piss in the wind, you don't yank a lions tail and you don't fuck with my house. Amegakure is my house and it pleases me to say Business is Booming. Takashi knew it was time to once more don the mantle of the Knight. The Ripper Her smile betrayed her psychotic state. Architect of Bloody Sunday (日曜血塗れ, Nichiyō no Chimamire) and murderer of classmates. Her favorite name was Jackie the Ripper, a murderess and femme fatale who loved nothing more than to kill. Sure there was a new addition to her life, but her mentality in combat refused to change. Bodies upon bodies. A few she ate just because she enjoyed the taste. Deranged, maddened, and clinically insane were just a few labels applied to Misora. The added lover and hero were new however. Not that she cared for the latter title, whatever codes of conduct accompanied the name were regularly violated by the woman. What excited her most was the return of some fresh meat. Taking a break had done a world of good when it came to drawing out her favorite type of prey. They became bold and reckless once more. Now she would eat as much of her fill as she wished. Mi did hope there would be a few delectable options on the table, O negative was particularly luscious this time of year. A kiss goodbye from Oku and she would be on her way, back to more patrols as she studied the streets with obvious. "Where are you my little pretties, surely you won't hide from me. We can have so much fun together." she cackled, driving away men who were previously admiring her effeminate form as she strolled down the street. "Where is that bastard knight, he should know it is rude to keep a lady waiting." Misora cracked up once more, her gaze instinctively seeking out her next meal as her ruby irises sparkled with "innocent" mischief. Decadence ---- Night falls, predators awaken... ---- "Damn, I'm pretty scared." A man of slim build spoke, standing alongside another man dressed in the same attire as him: a black trench coat. They were stationed in front of a large building in an alleyway, with parasols in hand. The one beside him, shorter in height, raised an eyebrow. "Boss doesn't pay us to be scared." He responded sharply, making the other man flinch. "Y-yeah. But, I hear that the Knight and the Ripper are out tonight. It's super shitty that Boss wants us on guard duty this time." He said nervously. The man beside him shook his head with disappointment. "You don't need to worry about them." A voice spoke out, surprising the two men. A man of short white hair and tanned skin stood before them. The most noticeable feature was a visor obscuring his eyes. A smirk could be seen on his face. "The boss sent me on guard duty as well, just in case we run into those bastards." He stated with confidence. The rain landed on him, but he didn't mind. "The security's been upgraded too. Someone named Zetsubō took out another one of our camps earlier today, and it's likely that they're in the village tonight." He informed the two guards, the taller one having a scared expression. The man then turned on his heels and walked off. "W-wait! You're just going to leave us, Right Hand?!" The guard exclaimed and reached his hand out towards him. The man smiled. "I'll be watching." "First order of business find my running buddy, it's a good thing her man has a good understanding of our relationship, these random visits and nightly visits could get awkward otherwise. "Time to find her, spring cleaning aint the same when you aint got your road warrior with you". Takashi standing on the zenith of Pain's tower where the new regime e installed came running. The rain beading off his mask and darkened cloak. He focused his concentration on finding the blood thirsty fiend he called ally, his ability to passively absorb natural energy forced in a constant and indefinite Sage mode, but even in the resting state he could sense her chakra, having known her for time he knew her chakra well, both the color and composition and now how to sense it out if she was in the village. which she was. Fixing his oni mask he quickly Transported himself using the distortion from both eyes to create a spiraling pull that sucked him in, his movements of teleportation guiding him to find his ally. Bursting forward from the spiraling distortion Takashi witnessed the sight of his friend, her gaze was one of fascination and he knew why. She was on the roof of their meeting place established back at the entrance gate. "Well Miso Im glad to see you, normally Id go visit but the fact I called you here well.. you know why here and why I am dressed like this. You and me another few nights on the town, I provide the corpses you shed the blood, our favorite song and dance, but I gotta wonder, you have a child and husband now, am I to get the domesticated Misora and dedicated mom? or am I getting my road dog and friend back the blood sunday.. because Im gonna need more than just a sunday from you. No mercy, no remorse. Its God's Job to forgive, our job is to send you to him". Takashi repeated the quote they said together so many months ago during the first clean up of amegakure. A quote encompassing their no mercy no fear rules. Criminals played by none and they were not hero's but lethal protectors. Fuck rules. this was he City of Outlaws. Misora turned as she felt the familiar tug. She was experiencing a bit of nostalgia as she remembered her first Ame kills. Beautiful, resplendent carnage that was unforgettable. "Took you long enough, it's ungentlemanlike to keep a woman from her meal." The grin she flashed at him was terrifying, every inch the lethal predator. "Let's just say I'm more motivated now, a girl gets hungry when left to wait all that time. Though I must say I'm ravenous lately. Who knows? I may be eating for more than just myself." Her snicker was enough to send chills down the most stoic man's spine. "Remorse? Mercy? What the hell is that?" she asked before turning. "I don't know about you, but I hate being late. They might have cold feet and leave you know." "Keep you waiting?? oh no see I was just letting you had your game face on for what needs to come next, I didn't want you distracted for worried about anything at all. Now that I know where you are mentally on this, I think you know the score, some people decided to come on our turf and bring their bullshit with them. Last I heard they don't play nice with others and I think it's time we showed them that we.. don't play at all". Takashi's eyes glowed behind the mask, the sinister look everyone said was there was present came bursting toward the surface. You know the game, you know how it's played. "I just hope motherhood didn't soften you up to much or am I gonna have to hold your hand on this one". Takashi amusingly joked with Misora, the usual nonsense TK always threw at her for her new lease on life. "Motherhood make me soft? Let's not be foolish dear. I'm here for the slaughter, not having fresh meat has made me a bit crazy you know." She laughed, knowing that her sanity disappeared ages ago. The woman then patted TK while snickering. "Don't be sinister child, I know that isn't you. I'll carry that maliciousness for the both of us," Misora mock soothed as she rolled her neck. "Shall we greet the new arrivals? I always love to give a warm welcome." As she said this, her Killing Intent rose, a signature blend of writhing black and the darkest of violets.